This invention pertains to a drawer divider system having the capability of firmly holding objects of various shapes in a drawer by components which can be selectively positioned across the width of the drawer and also with respect to the front of the drawer with versatility in positioning thereof.
It has been known to compartmentalize drawers, such as in kitchen cabinets, wherein slotted members and dividers can be optionally positioned in various arrangements for establishing storage compartments, within limits, as determined by the preformed slots and the length of the dividers. Generally, such constructions have defined storage compartments of fixed size without attempting to adjust to the size of an object and hold the object in position within a drawer.
Drawers of file cabinets are frequently provided with an adjustable back-up member which can be moved forwardly in the drawer to engage behind material stored in the drawer. Such a structure does not have any flexibility in adapting to the width of objects to be stored in a drawer and normally has moving parts involved in mounting the member for adjustment and then holding the member in a locked position.